Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure that is installed in a vehicle, for example, and supplies power to accessories, and an electric vehicle in which the connector structure is installed.
Description of the Related Art
A task of a connector fitting structure disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3843074 is to easily fit and detach a plurality of connectors and easily replace fuses in the connectors.
To achieve the above task, the connector fitting structure adopts a structure including a slide structure that is movably arranged in a connector fitting direction in one connector group and includes a temporary locking unit for the other connector group, and a bolt that is screwed to the slide structure and enables movement of the slide structure in the connector fitting direction with respect to the one connector group.
Inside a hook portion of the one connector group, a drive plate on a side of a bolt distal end is located. An inner cover member including the hook portion is detachably fixed to a side of the one connector group, and the fuses are attached to the connector group inside the inner cover member. The slide structure includes a temporary locking frame that includes the temporary locking unit, and an outer cover member that includes a bolt and is rotatably coupled to the temporary locking frame.
A task of a fuse built-in connector disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-155943 is to provide the fuse built-in connector that saves labor of unmounting a service cover only by unmounting a connector, and can reduce parts such as the service cover and an interlock circuit for the service cover.
To achieve the above task, a housing of the fuse built-in connector includes an opening portion on a male connector connected with a female connector. The opening portion includes a fuse, an inverter connection terminal, and an interlock terminal that detects unmounting of a male connector and interrupts power distribution.
The housing includes a positive battery cable and a negative battery cable that are connected with the battery, and a positive A/C cable and a negative A/C cable that are branched from the battery cables and are connected with an electric air conditioner.